


La Famiglia

by Laurenport_555



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Italian Mafia, Tony is a badass, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenport_555/pseuds/Laurenport_555
Summary: Tony worked hard for 8 years to forget his past and Fornell gets to screw it up in one day.





	La Famiglia

Tony was shooting spitballs at a picture frame on McGee’s desk, trying to knock it down. Although he put a stop to his actions when Gibbs walked in. They didn’t have an active case so they were just going over cold cases. The day certainly got interesting when Fornell and his two goons got off the elevator in their overly dramatic fashion as usual. Fornell walked up to Gibbs’ desk while the other two agents stood in front of Tony’s desk. Gibbs stood up to Fornell’s eye. McGee and Ziva shared a confused look.

“Anything you want to tell me Fornell?” Gibbs asked sarcastically.

“I need to borrow DiNozzo for the day.” He replied. Gibbs glared at him.

“May I ask why?” 

“It’s classified, need to know only.” Fornell answered.

“Well, can I know?” DiNozzo blurted out from behind the two agents. Cutting off whatever smart ass response Gibbs was going to say.

He got up from his desk and walked to stand next to Fornell. His arms crossed over his chest. 

“Am I being accused of murder again? Am I just your number one suspect for everything? Whenever you hit a dead end you immediately think ‘oh let’s go see if DiNozzo has an alibi.’” Tony said with so much sarcasm he could practically taste it. Tony opened his mouth to say something again, but Fornell cut him off.

“It’s about La Famiglia.” Tony closed his mouth and stared at Fornell, to determine if he was telling the truth. Everyone in the room could see the change in Tony’s demeanor. He went from laid back and slightly angry to uptight and tense.

“Boss, I gotta go.” 

“What is he talking about DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

“It’s classified.” Tony said with strength Gibbs has never heard before.

“Get your stuff.” Fornell said. Without a word, Tony grabbed his bag and gun. 

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs questioned. 

“Sorry Boss, it’s classified. I’ll call you.” Tony left with the FBI leaving his team standing dumbfounded. As soon as the elevator doors closed Gibbs shot into action.

“McGee, see if you can get any info about ‘La Famiglia,’ do whatever you have to.” Gibbs said giving him a look that said hack-into-the-FBI. McGee was used to it by now.

“On it, Boss.” Was his reply.

“Ziva call your contacts, see if they have any information.” Ziva already had the phone in her hand. 

“And where are you going, Gibbs?” She asked him.

“Director’s office.” He raced up the stairs taking two at a time. He payed no regard to Cynthia telling him he shouldn’t go in there. He burst through the door right as Jenny Shepard was hanging up the phone. 

“It’s fine Cynthia. What can I do for you Jethro.” She asked.

“Well Jen, you can start with why Fornell and two agents came and took DiNozzo.”

“It’s classified. I’m not at liberty to say.” 

“Cut the bullshit. What is La Famiglia? And what does DiNozzo have to do with it?” He demanded.

“You’ve never heard of La Famiglia?”

“No of course not, or else I wouldn't be coming to you.”

“Well I guess this part isn't classified. La Famiglia is another name for the Baltimore Mafia.” She gave a dramatic pause.

“Ok, but what does that have to do with DiNozzo?”

“While he was working in Baltimore PD, he went undercover as Tony DiNardo with the family to investigate the head Alfonso Ballardini. Although everyone calls him ‘Father,’ gives him some sort of power trip. DiNozzo couldn't gather any concrete evidence. He was under for 8 months and climbed the ladder pretty fast before they pulled him out. I’m sorry but that’s all I can tell you.” Gibbs stormed out of the office to see what progress his team has made.

“What do you got?”

“La Famiglia is another name for the-” McGee started.

“Baltimore Mafia, I know that. Did you get into their files?”

“Um, well I tried, I got into the main frame but there was an extra level of security around this file but there was something, um, about witness protection.”

“Find out who DiNozzo’s partner was when he was in Baltimore PD.”

“On it, Boss.”

“Ziva?” Gibbs said.

“It appears Alfonso Ballardini, head of the Mafia, has agreed to give information about the Mafia in return for a meeting with Tony. He is in witness protection. And they don't actually have any evidence that he has committed a crime. I believe he is just using the FBI to get to Tony. Although I don’t have any idea why.”

“I have his old partner's cell phone number if you want it, Boss.”

Gibbs came up from behind McGee and copied the number from his computer screen. It rang three times before someone picked it up.

“Detective Markson.” A gruff voice answered.

“This is Agent Gibbs from NCIS, I have some questions about Agent Tony DiNozzo.”  
“Oh, what has he done now?” Markson asked.

“I was wondering if you could tell me anything about an undercover op from about eight years ago? He infiltrated La Famiglia.”

“Oh shit, that was a tough one. I remember he got very deep. We were trying to take down the head, which you probably already know is Ballardini.”

“Yeah, I’ve been briefed.”

“Yeah so we were trying to take down the boss, because when you take down the boss, the whole empire falls, but Tony couldn't get anything solid on him, or at least we don’t think he did. He was supposed to give us reports every week, but he told us he could only get them done every other week. And his reports, they weren’t very specific, or at least I didn’t think they were. He wasn’t focused on the boss, he was focused on the Ballardini’s sons. We tried to pulll him out, but he insisted if he stayed longer he could get something. It all fell apart so easily. He was just walking with Ballardini’s sons on the street when some of his old college buddies saw him on the street and called him out by name. They were going to kill Tony’s friends, but Tony shot them. We faked Tony’s death so they wouldn’t come looking for him and finally got him the hell out. He wanted to stay in but our captain wouldn’t let him.” Markson explained.

“Why not?” Gibbs asked.

“Because I think he liked it.”


End file.
